


Helpful cousins

by JustAMermaid, Vault_Emblem



Series: Devil May Cry No-Powers AU [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Disabled Character, Gen, Nero has a prothesis, Nero is the twins' cousin, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMermaid/pseuds/JustAMermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Some bullies makes the mistake to pick on Nero while Dante and Vergil are there.





	Helpful cousins

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile that we wait for the game to come out to adjust the long we're going to write for this au, we've decided to write something that focused more on the Sparda family, or at least the cousins, in this case.  
> Also btw this is set before the introductory chapter, as Nero still hasn't moved to Dante and Vergil's town.

Having his cousins in town is everything Nero would’ve ever wanted, but damn it, did they really have to come visit when he still has school?

Well, he supposes it’s not their fault their school is closed – something due to some repairs that have be done from what he’s gathered – and he can at least enjoy their company when he’s off, but this still means that he’s seeing them less than he would like to – which is to say a lot considering that they don’t even live in the same town – and, worse of all, that they’ve taken upon themselves to accompany him to school, despite the fact that Nero doesn’t need to be escorted anywhere thank you very much.

It wouldn’t be so bad if only Dante wasn’t using this as an excuse to embarrass him in front of his classmates – who have already started asking questions about this either “cool”, “idiot” or “hot” people, depending on who’s asking, are, and oh boy does Nero not want anything to do with this – but at least Vergil is kind enough to stop his twin before he can go too far.

 

Despite how much he complains to their faces about this… he actually doesn’t mind at all, but if they want him to say it out loud they’ll have to earn it, that’s for sure.

 

But unfortunately, as much as he enjoys having those moments with his cousins before a very boring day of school, he knew that something like _this_ was going to happen sooner or later.

 

 

It was supposed to be a normal day; Nero, as well as the other students gathered around, is waiting for the school gates to open and meanwhile he’s passing the time by being involved in a very serious conversation with Dante, conversation to which Vergil would sometimes give his input as well, which might seem nothing much, but not if you know Vergil and how little he generally speaks.

 

\- Wouldn’t it be a bit too showy if you do that? -, Dante asks.

\- _You’re_ the one talking about showy -, Nero replies, and when Dante looks at Vergil in search of support, his twins shakes his head as if to say “no, I’m not going to help you in this”.

\- So, lemme see if I’ve understood correctly -, Dante says, - You want a new prosthetic arm, but you want it to look like it belongs to a demon, all fiery and stuff? -.

\- Yeah -.

Dante thinks about it.

\- … Ok, I take back what I said, this is fucking cool -, and he high fives Nero.

 

\- Oh, hey! Look who it is! -.

\- It’s the loser! And he has some company too today! -.

\- Are those your girlfriends? -.

 

Goddammit. Not now.

 

Nero sighs as he turns, watching those idiots of his classmates – classmates that he had luckily managed to avoid out in the open until today – yelling stuff his way and laughing at him. At least they’re not directly approaching him, which is good: he doesn’t want to cause a scene so early in the morning.

The problem, now, is that this hasn’t gone unnoticed by the twins, and this isn’t something Nero wanted them to know; hell, he hasn’t even told anything to his parents about them! He just feels like it’s not worth the trouble; they’re just some idiots who think they’re better than him just because they don’t have any arm missing, but jokes on them because if he punches someone with his prosthesis he’ll do way more damage than their puny arms. He knows it. He’s tried it.

 

\- … And who are these fine gentlemen, Nero? -, Vergil asks, his gaze still locked onto them. Uh-oh, Nero knows what that means: somebody is going to get beaten up.

He has to do something before this escalates, because he knows his cousins and, if they really decide to fight these sons of bitches, there’s going to be no hope for those poor bastards.

\- Just some dumb shits -, he replies then, looking away from them and checking if the gates have been opened. Unfortunately, they’re still closed.

\- Don’t bother, they’re just idiots -, he says then, hoping, maybe stupidly, that it will be enough.

\- Yeah but they’re making fun of you -, Dante retorts, and he too doesn’t seem pleased with the situation.

\- Yeah but… really it’s not worth it -, Nero insist, - I tried to confront them once but I got detention ‘cause I threw hands, and I want to keep my record clean this year -.

 

He knows he’s a difficult person to deal with, he really does, and he also knows that this brings a lot of stress to his parents. That’s why he’s trying to at least behave the best he can at school.

Now the last thing he needs is to drag his cousins into this, especially today, since it’s their last day there – unfortunately their school will reopen soon and they have to go back.

 

\- But… -.

\- _Dante_ -.

 

Vergil has cut his twin off with a very severe tone, and Nero can’t help but to exhale a sigh of relief. He must’ve understood the situation.

\- Oh c’mon, Verge! Are you scared? -.

\- No -, Nero cuts Dante off before he can even try to change Vergil’s mind, - He’s right. This is my problem and I decide how to deal with it -.

\- Oh, alright… -, Dante mutters, clearly displeased with how things are going, crossing his arms to his chest, - But if those assholes even dare coming here I’m gonna deck them -.

\- Maybe let’s not put Nero in trouble just because you have no self control, ok? -, Vergil replies, and Nero’s really thankful that at least _somebody_ is on his side.

 

If only he hadn’t been so busy checking the gates again, he would’ve noticed the look Dante and Vergil have shared.

It’s a look that he knows well, a look that he hates: they’re always up to something when they do _the stare_. He has no idea about how they manage it, but all it takes is that gaze, and they already know what to do, as if they’ve spent days planning something but no, it’s just that.

 

\- They’re finally opening… -, he mutters before turning to Dante and Vergil, - Well then, I guess I’ll be going… -.

He stares at Dante, pointing a prosthetic finger in his direction.

\- And don’t you dare do anything dumb -.

Dante raises his hands in a defensive way.

\- Ok, ok, geez… I just wanted to help -.

\- _Promise_ -.

\- I promise -, Dante sighs, - Now, shouldn’t you be going? -.

\- Yeah, right -, Nero replies, having momentarily forgotten about school. Much for being a model student, huh?

 

He waves at them as he starts to walk backwards, towards the school.

He really hopes they won’t do anything stupid, but Vergil’s with Dante, so they should be good. He isn’t as impulsive as his twin and Nero’s certain he’ll make sure he behaves.

And so it’s with that last thought that he enters inside the school, certain that everything will be fine.

 

Dante waits for Nero to be out of sight to look around. It seems that those idiot bullies are still there; they haven’t moved.

\- They don’t seem to care that they’ll be late… -, Vergil observes, and Dante nods before sharing _the look_ with him again, grinning.

\- So… are you ready to break the promise? -.

\- I should be the one asking you that. Unlike you, I haven’t made any promises that I knew I wouldn’t keep -.

 

There’s a moment of pause.

\- So we’re gonna beat them up, right? -.

\- _Absolutely_ -.

 

 

Well, another boring day has begun and Nero has zero motivation to go to school, but what can he do?

He’s gotten so used to having Dante and Vergil come with him that going back to listening to music on his way feels weird now.

 

He’ll miss them as always, not that he’s ever going to admit that.

They’re two huge dicks, very very huge, but in the end… isn’t he one too? They fit well together.

 

Oh well, he should focus on the day ahead. He’ll get nowhere if he keeps daydreaming like that, especially considering that this is the fourth pole he almost walks into already.

 

Ok, something’s definitely weird.

For starters, those pieces of shit bullies haven’t said a word when he got to class; none of the insults that are usually sent his way are uttered.

They almost seem scared of him.

 

Some of them even approach him, asking him if he needs anything. What the hell?

Why are they suddenly acting like they’re best friends?

 

Wait a second… are those bruises? Oh god, they are. Black eyes, split lips… these dudes seem to have come straight from hell.

Out of curiosity he asks them what happened – not that he particularly cares, they’ve gotten what they deserve – and that simple question seems to have frightened them even more than his presence as they deny that everything has ever happened, ever ever and ever.

Ok, something has definitely happened, but what…

 

WAIT.

 

 

It’s when Dante receives a _very_ angry text from Nero that he understands that they’ve been busted. Not that he actually expected this to be a secret forever, but he thought that hey, maybe it could last a bit more than just a day.

 

\- Dante how many times have I told you to leave your phone alone when you’re studying? I swear this is the last time I help you -.

Vergil’s voice is as stern as ever, but when has that ever bothered Dante? And is it going to start bothering him now? Of course not.

\- It’s Nero -.

\- _Oh_ -.

\- Oh indeed -, is all Dante says, before showing Vergil the text he’s just received, full of angry rants and death threats that, in all honesty, only manage to make Vergil laugh, as surreal as it sounds.

\- What an ungrateful little shit -, he comments then, after reading everything, but it’s clear that he doesn’t mean it.

\- I know, right? -, Dante replies, with the same tone, - I thought we were doing him a favour -.

 

There’s silence, a silence that gets interrupted by Dante once more.

\- I’d say that, as punishment for his ungratefulness, we shall prank his ass next time we see each other -.

Vergil stares at him, his lips curving in an almost invisible smile, but Dante knows it’s there.

\- Deal -.

 


End file.
